


Smokescreen/You

by orphan_account



Series: /You [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ta Da! Optimus'+girl here it is!</p>
<p>Disclaimer; don't own transformers ect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokescreen/You

Your P.O.V  
(y/n) trudged into the main room of (whichever base you fancy being in). Smokescreen was playing a video game. You recognised it as (your favourite console game). "Hey, can I play?" you ask.  
"Sure, (y/n), but prepare to be beaten!" laughed Smokescreen.  
"Ha ha! I win!" you cry, for the seventeenth time.   
"yes!"   
Smokescreen looks at you in disbelief...

His P.O.V  
I heard that (y/n) was bridging in today, so I put (your favourite console game) into the console.   
She came over to play.  
Dang she's good..  
And scrap, it's so adorable when she sticks out her (toungue/glossa) out in concentration!  
but it makes me loose my concentration!   
No! She won again!   
Don't stare you fool! 

Third person P.O.V  
Smokescreen shuffled closer on the sofa as (y/n) played the game. He was touching her he was so close. She looked up as he won the game for the first time.  
And unplugged the console!  
"What are you do-"  
(y/n) was cut off by a passionate kiss from the newbie,   
her crush was kissing her.  
he liked her.  
he was hot!   
The bots pulled away.  
"What was that?" asked (y/n) in mock outrage.  
"Um.. Me saying that I love you, (y/n), but I'm too chicken to say it?" answered Smokescreen.  
"You just said it then!" she laughed, and the two sat together.

Optimus woke up early in the morning and went into the main room to find Smokecreen and (y/n) in recharge together. He silently crept out, laughing to himself at 'young love'.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said; Ta da!


End file.
